Sic itur per asperam, ad astra
by vyenne
Summary: Sirius Black megszökött az Azkabanból. A varázslóvilág pedig felbolydul, az aurorok mindent megtesznek, hogy kézre kerítsék a szökött fegyencet. - A sztori a HP3 alatt indul, új szereplőkkel fokozotosan haladva az AU felé. -Korábbi cím: Bal csillagok
1. Prológus

[**megjegyzés**: Korábban Bal csillagok néven. Nagyon nehezen adok címet, viszont volt egy koncepcióm, csak nem jött az ihlet a címhez elsőre, majd a második fejezet írása közben megláttam ezt a latin idézetet és egyből azt mondtam, hogy _ez az! _Szóval, megváltoztattam a címet, innentől tehát _Sic itur per asperam, ad astra, v_agyis: Göröngyös úton jutunk el a csillagokig. Hát lássuk!]

**Prológus**

A lemenő nap fénye fáradt narancsvörösbe és szürkéslilába vonta az ég alját, az esti fények utat törtek a Roxfort nyugati ablakain át. Egy vékony, csupa kéz és láb alak sietett sietett végig a Nyugati szárnyon. Határozottan vette be a kanyarokat és vágtatott le a lépcsőn miközben fel sem pillantott a kezében tartott pergamenből.

Az előcsarnokban a vacsorázni igyekvő háztársait kerülgetve igyekezett minél előbb átverekedni magát a tömegen.

\- Bocs – kiáltotta két szobatársnőjének, akiknek szinte neki rohant. A lányok méltatlankodását viszont már nem várta meg, hanem tovább sietett.

Saját magát is meglepte, hogy mennyire gyorsan eljutott a keleti folyosóra. Ösztönösen tudta merre forduljon, melyik folyosó szakaszokat kerülje és melyeken érhet el leghamarabb a célja felé. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi fog még azon az estén történni, de akkor úgy érezte, hogy még a Roxfort is mellette áll.

Az egyik mellékfolyósóra fordult éppen be, mikor megdermedt. Nyávogást hallott és lépteket, egész pontosan csoszogást.

\- Merde… – motyogta és behúzódott a legelső lovagi páncél mögé, amit meglátott. Helyes döntésnek bizonyult, alig egy gondolattal később megjelent a folyosón Frics, az iskola mogorva, vén gondnoka, aki valamilyen szökevényekről és büntetésről morgott maga elé. A lány még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, amíg a férfi hallótávolságon belül volt.

Mikor teljesen elhalt a gondnok csoszogásának visszhangja is, futásnak eredet. A park felé vette az irányt és lélekszakadva rohanni kezdett.

A négyes számú üvegház előtt fékezett le, ahol a negyedévesek sárkányfű palántái nevelkedtek. Hirtelen lefékezett. Szürkület volt, nem lehetett volna már a kastélyon kívül. Behúzódott egy hatalmas virágcserép tövébe, és a nadrágzsebéből elővette újból a pergamenjét.

\- Lumos – mormolta, mire a baljában tartott pálca végén apró láng lobbant fel.

Egy térkép volt az, egészen közel kellett hajolnia, hogy ki tudja silabizálni, az örökösen mozgó tintapöttyök között azt, amit keresett. Az egyik pacát követte, le sem véve róla a szemét egy másodpercre sem.

\- Professzor… de hát ez a… - hitetlenkedve motyogott. - ezt az alagutat senki sem használja.

Attól, amit a következő pillanatban meglátott, még a lélegzete is elakadt.

\- Képtelenség...

**oOo**

_Egy évvel korábban_

Roxmorts azon a késő júniusi napon is olyan álmos kisváros képét mutatta, mint az év bármelyik részében, mikor nem özönlötték el az iskolából kiszabadult diákok.

Néhány boszorkány sétálgatott az utcán a napi ügyeiket intézve, páran a Mézesfalás ajtaja előtt pletykálkodtak. Madame Rosmerta, a kocsmárosnő pedig egy régi varázsslágert dudorászva függesztette ki a napi ajánlatot a Három seprű elé, miközben odaköszönt két idős varázslónak, akik az aznapi Reggeli Próféta kviddicsrovata fölé hajolva böngészték a nemzetközi eredményeket.

Ám a kis város azon a napon egészen felbolydult. Egy csinos szőke boszorkány hoppanált a roxmortsi postahivatal elé. A nő gyorsan kihúzta magát, határozott léptekkel vágott át a városka főterén, egyenesen az iskola felé tartott. A pletykálkodó asszonyok egyből céltáblájukul tűzték ki a vörös taláros boszorkányt, még a két öreg is felpillantott az újságjukból, ritkán járt ilyen csinos nő a faluban, pláne egy álmos-esős júliusi napon. Madame Rosmerta is elnézte egy darabig az idegent, ismerős volt neki, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy hol látta már. Az idegen egészen úgy viselkedett, mintha nem venné észre, hogy mindenki leplezetlenül bámulja.

Több, mint tizenkét év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára betette volna a lábát Roxmortsba, egyfajta különös megnyugvással konstatálta, hogy az szinte semmit sem változott. A Három Seprű még mindig a főutca közepén terpeszkedett, és még mindig megvolt az a kisvárosias közeg, a sok bámész lakóval, akik egyből összeszaladnak pletykálkodni, ha valami szokatlan történik. Minden olyan volt, mint régen, azt leszámítva, hogy régen nem bámulták meg.

Ahogy a falu, úgy a Roxfort felé tartó ösvény is éppen olyan volt, mint régen, mikor először tette meg ezt az utat fel a kastélyba. Szomorúan gondolt arra, hogy ha a itt minden ugyanolyan is maradt, de valójában mennyi minden változott azóta, hogy az első útját megtette az iskola felé.

\- Az igazgató úrhoz jöttem – mondta a kapunál, mire a szárnyas vadkanokat ábrázoló kapuszárnyak feltárultak előtte.

A nő pedig felszegett állal lépett be az iskola területére.

**oOo**

Az Azkaban cellái még a dementorok nélkül se voltak szívderítőek, hát még velük. És volt egy fogoly, aki tizenkét éve minden egyes percét dementorok társaságában töltötte. Az Azkaban mélyén, a harmadik emelet sötét, nyirkos celláinak egyikében őrizték őt, a brit varázslótársadalom elmúlt ötven évének legveszedelmesebb foglyát.

Sirius Blacket.

A férfit, akit két nappal a huszonkettedik születésnapja előtt zártak a varázslók börtönébe, tizenkét varázstalan és egy varázsló meggyilkolása miatt. Mindenki úgy tartotta, hogy az a huszonéves kölyök volt a Sötét Nagyúr leghívebb embere, a legkiválóbb csatlósa.

A férfi most egy rongyos újságpapír fölé hajolt és szinte transzba esve meredt a címoldalon mozgó fényképre. Nem pislogott és talán már levegőt sem vett. Megszűnt számára az őt körül vevő világ.

A Roxfortban van. A Roxfortban van... Peter a Roxfortban van. Ráadásul a Weasley-knél, az összes gyerek griffendéles… A Weasley-k mindig azok. Vérárulók. - Az anyja szavai, a családja mindig is igyekezett elfelejteni a távoli Weasley rokonságot. Megrázta a fejét, nem akart az családjára gondolni, visszaterelte a gondolatait a keresztfiához. - Harry is griffendéles, az kell, hogy legyen. Csak egy karnyújtásnyira lehet Féregfarktól.

Az újságot pár nappal korábban szerezte a mágiaügyi minisztertől. Még határozottan emlékezett az alacsony, köpcös férfi riadt, megnyúlt képére mikor elkérte tőle az újságot.

Egészen megdöbbent mikor Caramel pár éve, először megjelent az első éves miniszteri látogatásán. Sirius jóformán semmit sem tudott a külvilágról, azt az egyet leszámítva, hogy akkor már kilencedik éve élvezte az Azkaban vendégszeretetét.

A korábbi mágiaügyi miniszter, Milicent Bagnold határozott és keménykezű asszony volt, Sirius még azokból az időkből ismerte mikor kezdő auror volt. Bagnold pontos és precíz volt, aki sosem mismásolta el az évi egy Azkaban-látogatást. Sirius ezért igazán tisztelte. A megdöbbenése nem is lehetett volna nagyobb mikor a riadt tekintetű Cornelius Caramel, számításai szerint pár hónapot megkésve, megjelent a kilencedik évben, új mágiaügyi miniszterként. A férfi úgy képzelte, hogy ha egyszer Bagnold leköszön, Barty Kupor, sasként fog lecsapni a miniszteri székre. Valami hiba csúszhatott a számításba, ha Kupor még mindig nem lett miniszter. Valami hatalmas hiba. Sirius ha erre gondolt elégedettséget érzett. Már akkor sem szívlelte Kuport, mikor az közvetve a főnöke volt a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályon. Az érzés persze kölcsönös volt, Kupor határozottan el akarta utasítani Black aurorokhoz való felvételét.

A szemközti cella előtt állt Caramel, és a foglárral tárgyalt, aki körbe vezette őt a börtönben. Siriusnak a hangok hallatán tisztult ki valamelyest a feje és felbuzdult benne a vágy, hogy elkaphasson egy kis részletet a külvilágból, csak egy apró információ morzsát bármiről. Bármiről, ami akár egy cseppet is igazi, valami ami valós. Csendesen odakúszott a cellája ajtához és akkor meglátta... Meglátta őt. Ott volt Caramel hóna alá csapva az aznapi Reggeli próféta félbehajtva, a címoldalon vele. Peter, patkányként, egy langaléta kamasz vállán csimpaszkodott valahol a sivatagban. Sirius nem gondolkodott, nem mérlegelt, egyszerűen csak megszólalt.

\- Elkérhetném az újságját miniszter úr? - kérdezte saját magát is meglepve, hogy mennyire higgadt tudott maradni. Bár a hangja karcos és idegen volt, egészen elszokott már a beszédtől, de ő volt az.

Cornelius Caramel ijedten ugrott meg és fordult hátra, hogy lássa a mögötte lévő cella rabját, aki megszólította. A 38043-ast. A férfi tekintete ijesztően éberen csillogott, ahogy a cella sarkának dőlve ült a földön és várakozóan nézett rá. Egy éhes és lusta nagymacskára emlékeztette a minisztert a rab közönye. Pár másodpercig farkasszemet nézetek, annyira megdöbbent, hogy Black nem mutatja az őrületnek egy csepp jelét sem, hogy képtelen volt megszólalni.

Hiszen képtelenség volt. A legszigorúbban őrzött rabjuk tizenkét éve. Lehetetlen volt, hogy úgy üljön ott, mint akinek fel sem tűnnek a dementorok. Később még Caramel arra is megesküdött volna, hogy egy gúnyos-fölényes mosoly is ott bujkált Sirius Black szájszegletében.

\- Csak a keresztrejtvény miatt – tette hozzá lazán Sirius. A szíve a torkában dobogott, kellett neki az az újság, meg kellett tudni, hol is van az a patkány. Minden idegszálával koncentrált, hogy nemtörődömnek tűnjön, hogy Caramel ne fogjon gyanút, ne higgye, hogy fontos, és odaadja a Prófétát. A terv bevált, a mágiaügyi miniszter enyhén remegő kézzel lökte az újságot a rab csontsoványra aszott kezei közé a cella rácson keresztül.

\- Köszönöm – villantotta a szemét Caramelre Black, de hiába minden önuralom, az ijesztően mohó fény ott volt a kék szemeiben.

Caramel megrettenve hátrált, minden kétsége és reménye elszállt, Sirius Black valóban tudatánál volt és egyáltalán nem tűnt őrültnek, vagy világáról nem tudónak, mint a többi rab. Sietős léptekkel, nyomában a foglárral a folyosó vége felé rohant, és vissza sem nézett.

Pedig, ha Cornelius Caramel látta volna, ahogy Black lehunyt szemmel, fáradtan és görcsösen az újságot markolva hanyatlik vissza a sarokba, ha sejtette volna, hogy a férfinek mekkora erőfeszítésébe kerül, hogy ne reagáljon semmit a folyosón strázsáló dementorra, aki közelebb lebegett, mikor a miniszter felé fordult, talán nyugodtabban aludt volna a következő napokban.

\- Hát csak megcsinálta – kiáltott fel hirtelen, majd motyogásba átcsapva folytatta a rongyosra gyűrt újság felett. – Az a kis sunyi dög, az az utolsó patkány... áruló...

A férfi velőtrázóan felkacagott, de nem volt, akit megrémíthetett volna a hangja. A több száz fogoly között ő volt egyedül tudatánál, az őreit, a dementorokat pedig egyáltalán nem érdekelte egy fogoly kiabálása.

Az a kis patkány, sokkal okosabb, mint bármikor gondoltuk – gondolta keserűen. – De most meg fog fizetni…

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore elgondolkozva nézte az előtte ücsörgő fiatal nőt. Még jól emlékezett arra a napra, mikor évekkel azelőtt megérkezett Franciaországból azzal, hogy a Rend segítségére legyen. Nem csak a többi rendtag, de még ő is, aki pedig tudta, hogy kire számítson meglepődött, ahogy meglátta a törékenynek tűnő, aranyszőke francia lányt, aki szinte még gyermek volt.

Hosszú évek teltek el, és Louise Girard látszólag maga volt a megtestesült higgadt magabiztosság. Az igazgató mégis azt a vad fiatal lányt látta, aki pálcahegyre menő vitákat tudott folytatni Alastor Mordonnal is. De már nem lány volt, hanem komoly felnőtt nő, sőt anya, aki a gyermeke, miatt ült vele szemben.

\- Semmi mást nem kérek, professzor úr, csak, hogy ide jöhessen, nem lehet lebeszélni róla – adta elő a kérését a nő. Minden szó előre pontosan eltervezett volt ez érződött rajta. A mondat végén pedig ott volt a ki nem mondott, keserű gondolat is. _Pedig, merlinre, én megpróbáltam_.

Dumbledore-t meglepte a kérés, ha volt valami, amiben biztos volt, az a gyermek sosem lesz roxfortos diák. Igaz, annak idején elküldték a gyermek felvételi levelét, ugyanúgy, mint mindenki másét.

\- Nincs ellene kifogásom, de miért akarja otthagyni a Beauxbatons-t? – érdeklődött az igazgató.

A nő keserűen elmosolyodott: – Az első perctől kezdve ide vágyik, megmagyarázhatatlanul vonzódik ehhez a helyhez. Eleinte azt hittem jó lesz neki ott is, de tévedtem.

Az igazgató átgondolta a hallottakat, majd megértően bólintott és felállt: – Felvesszük természetesen, hozza őt el még augusztusban.

A nő arcán az öröm és a csalódottság egyvelege futott át.

\- Köszönöm, professzor úr, de volna még valami… – hezitált, miközben Dumbledore az ablak felé fordult.

\- Igen? – nézett vissza az igazgató.

A nő szemeiben dacos fény jelent meg, úgy tűnt még sem akarja befejezni, amit elkezdett. Az évekkel azelőtti utolsó beszélgetésüket juttatta az igazgató eszébe az a pillantás. A nő akkor dühtől lángoló tekintettel nézett rá, mielőtt csalódottan kiviharzott volna az irodájából. Louise-nak két kérése volt és ő egyiknek az ügyében sem tudott segíteni neki. A férfi sejtette, hogy ha nem a gyermekről lenne szó, a Beauxbatons ifjú igazgatóhelyettese soha többé nem tette volna be a lábát a Roxfortba.

\- Nem tud semmit – bökte ki Louise nagy nehezen. – És szeretném, ha ez így is maradna.

Dumbledore ismét bólintott, gondolta, hogy ehhez a ponthoz is el fognak érni, mikor a múlt sérelmei előkerülnek. Kedvelte Louise-t, és tisztelte a tudását, az erejét, de az ami történt éket vert közéjük. Többé nem számíthatott a lányra, aki az egyik legjobb embere volt a Rendben. Azon az évekkel korábbi éjszakán a legkiválóbb fiatal mágusokat veszítette el különböző módokon.

\- Rendben, elvégre szinte senki nem tudja.

Louise és elnyomott egy mosolyt, először, mióta betette a lábát a Roxfort kapuján, de a fájdalom ott bujkált a szemében. – Még egyszer köszönöm, akkor augusztusban találkozunk.


	2. 01 fejezet

**1\. fejezet**

_\- Segítened kell nekünk!_

_\- Kérlek – nézett a szemébe határozottan a fiú._

_A lány elnézte a két társát. Friss vágások és alvadt vér. El nem tudta képzelni, hogy mi történhetett velük, vagy hogy mit akarnak tőle. Őrültségnek tűnt._

_\- Rendben - bólintott._

**oOo**

Sirius Black olyan régóta élt falak között, és olyan régen látta utoljára az eget, hogy milyen érzés egy nyomorúságos cella falain kívül lenni, milyen szabadnak lenni.

A szökés elhatározása pár hete érlelődött már benne. Akkor indult be minden, mikor meglátta a Reggeli Próféta címlapján Pettigrew-t. Azóta minden egyes percében a lehetőségeket latolgatta.

Korábban nem gondolt a szökésre.

Miután elfogták napokon keresztül zsibbadt volt. A tudat, hogy minden összeomlott egyetlen éjszaka alatt teljesen felemésztette a dementorok között. Ahogy pedig tisztult a tudata a gyászt önvád követte. Az időmúlásával kezdett beletörődni, hogy az Azkaban lesz további életének színhelye.

Miért próbálta volna meg a lehetetlent? Kiért szökött volna meg?

Azon az éjszakán nem csak Jamest és Lily-t veszítette el, hanem mindenkit. Senki sem bízott már benne, nem voltak barátai már. Az ártatlanságára pedig semmiféle bizonyítéka nem volt, Peter tökéletes színjátékot kerekített.

Eleinte úgy gondolta, a tárgyaláson elmondja mi is történt, de azt hiába várta, csak nem jöttek érte. Ismerte a protokollt, tudta, mi az eljárás menet. Auror volt. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjön eltérnek tőle. Tárgyalás nem volt.

Ő pedig a börtönben, mint ott mindenki, a saját démonaitól kínozva, belesüppedt a tudatba, hogy bűnös. Elvégre ő tehet az egészről.

A nappalok és éjszakák összemosódtak a sötét cellában. Nem tudta mennyi időt töltött a dementorok között. Egy évet? Tízet? Százat? Csak mikor Cornelius Carameltől megszerezte pár héttel korábban a Reggeli Prófétát konstatálhatta, hogy tizenegy évet és majd kilenc hónapot töltött az Azkaban falai között.

Az Északi-tenger jeges hullámai nyaldosták az erőd oldalát, ő viszont a túlparton állt. A hűvös északi szél az arcába csapott, de nem bánta. Szabad volt. Hosszú perceken keresztül kémlelte a több méter vastag falakat és az ilyen távolról szinte észrevehetetlen ablakokat.

\- Még hogy nem lehet megszökni – nyomott el egy keserű mosolyt.

Majd eltűnt a fák között a sötét éjszakában.

**oOo**

Sirius Black megszökött.

\- Ez hogy lehetséges?! - üvöltött Scrimgeour a megszeppent hírnökkel, aki az aurorparancsnok íróasztala alá készült bújni ijedtében.

\- Öhm… aaa… - a fiatal küldönc, nem tudott egy értelmes mondatot sem kinyögni válasz gyanánt.

Rufus Scrimgeour nem volt egy nyugodt ember. Mindig izgága, ideges és végtelenül hatékony ember volt. Olyan fajta, aki ment és tette a dolgát és ezt várta el másoktól is. Gyűlölte a dilettánsokat, viszont meggyőződése volt, hogy többen veszik körül ebből a fajtából, mint kellene.

\- És, hogy hogy csak most veszik észre? Azt se tudják, hogy pontosan mikor szökött meg! Minek vannak azok a dementorok ott egyáltalán?! - csapott akkorát az asztalra, hogy az egyik akta halom nemes egyszerűséggel a földön kötött ki.

\- Aa… a kapitány úr esküdik rá, hogy őrs… őrség váltáskor még meg volt – nyögte a fiú, tartott tőle, hogy a következő ütés már nem az asztalon fog csattani.

Scrimgeour válaszra sem méltatta a fiatal varázslót, döngő léptekkel az ajtóhoz lépett, feltépte azt és kiüvöltött: - Renaird! Az irodámba! Most!

Már be is csapta az ajtót, mikor a vörös hajú, fiatal boszorka egyáltalán felkapta a fejét. Az aurorok látták a rettegő fiút, aki a parancsnokhoz sietett, a férfi rossz híreket kaphatott, tudták, nem tanácsos váratni. A lány pattant és besietett az oroszlán barlangjába.

\- Uram? - lépett be, de Scrimgeour fel sem nézett abból, amit éppen írt. A lány nem tudta kivenni lendületes szálkás betűiből, hogy mi is áll a levélben.

\- Renaird, fogja ezt, azonnal leviszi Caramelnek. Minél előbb a miniszter kezében kell, hogy legyen. És csak neki adhatja át, ez parancs! Érti?

\- Igenis, uram! - bólintott a boszorka.

\- Az áll benne, hogy Sirius Black megszökött az Azkabanból. Úgyhogy kapkodja magát!

A lány egy pillanatra meghökkent, de nem adta egyéb jelét, annak, hogy magyarázatot várna. Scrimgeour ezt kedvelte benne, semmi kérdés, semmi akadékosság.

Blair Renaird-nak, pedig valóban nem kellett kétszer mondani semmit. Pontos, precíz auror volt, egyike a legjobbaknak az utóbbi évekből. Egy taroló átok hatékonyságával vágott át a teljes minisztériumon és a mágiaügyi miniszter udvartartásán, olyan pillantással, hogy nem volt, aki elé mert volna állni.

Egészen a miniszer cerberusáig, Ms Ward-ig. Caramel titkárnője nem volt ahhoz szokva, hogy bárki ő személyét teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva lépjen be a miniszterhez.

Az asszony már emelkedett volna szólásra, mikor a lány felmutatta a levelet és közölte:

\- Csak a miniszter úrnak adhatom át! Parancsom van – mondta az auror és szóhoz jutni sem engedte a döbbenten hápogó nőt.

Határozott fellépésével nem csak Ms Wardot, de magát Cornelius Caramelt is megdöbbentve, aki éppen az aznapi Prófétát lapozgatta.

\- Tegye azt félre uram, frissebb híreket hozok – mondta nyersen a lány az újságra bökve. - Mr Scrimgeour küldött.

A mágiaügyi minisztert, egy másodperc alatt kiverte a hideg veríték. Szűknek kezdte érezni a gallérját, sőt az egész irodáját és az addigi kellemes nyári idő is fullasztóvá vált. Sejtette, hogy ha így robog be hozzá egy auror, nem jó híreket hoz. Segélykérő pillantást vetett az ajtó felé, hátha a fiatal auror érkezését mégis egy még újabb hír írja felül. De a segítség nem jött.

Reszkető kézzel vette át Scrimgeour levelét, amiben az röviden tájékoztatja őt a történtekről. Az első sornál kiejtette a levelet a kezéből, de összeszedte magát és tovább olvasott, egyre sápadtabbá válva.

\- Maga… - pillantott fel a boszorkára, és nehezen tudta leplezni a pánikot, ami eluralkodott rajta. - Maga, tudja mi áll ebben?

A lány érzelemmentesen bólintott.

\- Tehát akkor igaz? Tényleg megszökött? - kérdezte megerősítést várva, a fiatal aurortól, akit nem is ismert. Nem hitte el, amit Scrimgeour írt.

\- Úgy néz ki – bólintott a boszorkány. - A parancsnok is hamarosan jön, de azt akarta, hogy minél előbb értesüljön a történtekről, hogy meghozhassak a kellő intézkedéseket. Most ő is azt teszi.

\- A… a kellő intézkedéseket…? - nyögte Caramel. Addig bele sem gondolt, hogy neki kell a sajtó elé állnia, azzal, hogy Black, az őrült tömeggyilkos megszökött.

\- Igen – felelte higgadtan az auror. - Nekem mennem kell, uram.

\- Persze, persze, menjen csak…

Cornelius Caramel oda sem figyelt a lányra, azon gondolkozott, hogy mit is tehetne. Nem tudott megszabadulni attól a jelenettől, ami az Azkabanban történt pár hete. Black tekintetét nehezen tudta kiverni a fejéből, de most, hogy felidézte esélye sem lesz, hogy újra elfeledje.

Beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral, ő tudni fogja, mit is tegyen, legalább, míg Scrimgeour nem jelentkezik.

**oOo**

Hihetetlenül fáradt volt. Legalább negyvennyolc órája egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, az utóbbi napokban amúgy sem ment neki. A rémképek újra és újra kísértették.

Fogalma sem volt, ki kereshette az éjszaka közepén, de tudta, fontos. Őt nem szokta senki csak úgy keresni.

Mélyet sóhajtott, lehúzta a kávéfőzőt a tűzről és kidörzsölte az álmot a szeméből. A félhomályos konyhában nem volt rendetlenség, de a legnagyobb jóindulattal se nevezte volna a lakást fogadóképesnek. Tudta jól, hogy szegény boldogult édesanyja ebbe a konyhába nem engedett volna be vendéget. A csorba bögrék halomban álltak a mosogatóban, a konyhaszekrényt vastag por lepte, az ablak alatt egy öreg széken egymásra tornyozva hevertek a Reggeli Próféta korábbi számai. A kupac tetején heverő újságra tévedt a tekintete, a címlapon szereplő mocskos, csontvázszerű rab fotójával nézett farkasszemet mielőtt kinyitotta az ajtót.

Megrázta a fejét.

El kell raknia azt az újságot. Nem szabad őt keresnie a szemével. Vagy még jobb lenne ha elégetné. Igen, azt kell tennie. Maga mögött kell hagynia a múltat.

\- U… uram… - hebegte meglepetten, ahogy az egykori igazgatója ösztövér alakját meglátta a hűvös augusztusi éjszakában.

A legkevésbé sem számított arra, hogy az éjszaka közepén Albus Dumbledore fog a küszöbén állni.

\- Neked is jó estét, kedves fiam – köszönt kedélyesen az idős férfi és beengedte magát nem törődve a házigazdája döbbenetével.

\- Jó… jó estét – ocsúdott fel a férfi és a professzor után sietett és hellyel kínálta. - Mi szél hozta? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben ösztönösen lejjebb húzta a pulóvere ujját. Egy friss véraláfutás futás húzódott végig az alkarján. Az előző este emléke.

Az idős férfi rövid ideig méregette a vendéglátóját, majd az ajtó melletti újságokon akadt meg a tekintete. A fiatalabb férfi semmit sem értett, de nem mert kérdezősködni.

\- Szükség van rád – felelte kis gondolkodás után és a szemüvege fölött pillantott a fiatalemberre.

\- Tessék?

\- A Roxfortban, megüresedett egy tanári poszt és rád gondoltam – folytatta Dumbledore és fürkészően nézte továbbra is az egykori diákját, a reakcióját várva.

Tartott tőle, hogy nem fogadja el az ajánlatot. Pedig most mindennél nagyobb szüksége volt Remus Lupinra a Roxfortban. Remélte, hogy a férfi van annyira bátor, hogy szembe nézzen a múlttal és segítsen. Ha valaki, ő tudta nagyon jól, milyen az, ha olyan árulja el az embert, akiben korábban vakon megbízott. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez elég lesz, hogy rávegye Remust arra, hogy elvállalja a roxforti állást.

A férfi idegesen túrt a hajába és félre kapta a tekintetét, nem értette, hogy mi történik éppen. Vagy inkább, hogy miért történik.

\- Rám? - kérdezte megtörten és Dumbledore-ra nézett.

**oOo**

\- Maman, mi az?

Louise Girard-ot a lánya hangja valósággal kirántotta a merengésből. A londoni King's Cross állomáson voltak. Egész pontosan a 9 és 3/4. vágányon, ahol a mágus szülők tették vonatra a gyermekeiket, hogy azok az iskolai tanévüket megkezdhessék. Louise tekintete a peron egyik oszlopára függesztett plakáton időzött addig.

\- Semmi, ma petite, semmi. Gyere, menjünk, mindjárt indul a vonat.

\- Rendben – bólintott a lány és maga után húzva a ládáját megindult határozottan a Roxfort Expressz irányába.

Louise korábban még nem járt ott és nem látta a Roxfort Expresszt, egyszerre lepte meg és nyűgözte le a látvány. Kicsit hasonlított arra, mikor elkezdődik a tanév a Beauxbatonsban, mégis más volt.

A peronon a vidám zsivaj szinte minden mást elnyomott. A gyerekek, akik hónapok óta nem látták egymást boldogan ugrottak egymás nyakába, újságolták az élményeiket és vázolták a terveiket a következő hónapokra, vagy éppen a szüleiktől búcsúzkodtak. Bár odakint a mugli világban esős, szürke szeptember elseje volt, varázslók mágikus peronja a nyári napfény utolsó sugarait lopta a diákok fölé.

Minden tökéletes volt. Zavaróan tökéletes.

A nő érezte, hogy nincs rendben valami. Az ösztönös mágia bizsergette az ujjait, a tarkóját. A tekintete végig cikázott a peronon, elsőre semmi különöset nem látott és ez még jobban aggasztotta.

\- Keress magadnak egy helyet, ma petite, itt várlak – mondta a lányának és igyekezett elnyomni az aggodalmat a hangjában.

A lány bólintott és minden tizenhárom éves magabiztosságát latba vetve szállt fel a Roxfort Expresszre, maga után rángatva a csomagját. Louise még éppen látta, ahogy a lánya egy vörös hajú kamasz segítségével felteszi a ládáját a vonatra, mielőtt eltűnt volna a fülkék között. A tekintete szinte ezzel egyszerre siklott végig a peronon. A lehető legfeltűnésmentesebben vett szemügyre mindent. Semmi sem kerülhette el a figyelmét. Elsőre legalább fél tucat aurort szúrt ki a szülők és gyerekek sokaságában.

Majd meglátta azt, akit szinte mindannyian szemmel tartanak. Egy vékony, sötét hajú, kamaszfiú volt az, akiről le sem vették a szemüket. Tőle alig pár méterre ácsorgott egy népes vörös-hajú família mellett.

\- Harry – suttogta elhűlve a nő.

**oOo**

Akárhová ment mindenütt ő nézett vissza rá.

London, sőt egész Anglia Sirius Black fotójával volt kitapétázva. Az újság címlapokról ő nézett vissza, ahogy a körözési plakátokról a falakról és a hírdetőoszlopokról. Az emberek róla beszéltek. Mindenütt ő volt.

Remus Lupin nem ismerte ezt az arcot, nem ismerte ezt az embert a fotókon. Nagyon kellett koncentrálnia, ha fel akarta fedezni a képen az egykori barátja vonásait. Ez segített. A gondolata annak, hogy a férfi, aki a plakátokról néz vissza rá, egy másik ember, elviselhetőbb volt. Valaki, aki nem ő.

Úgy bámulta a A Roxfort Expresszet mintha életében először látná. Nem hitte volna, hogy egy napon vissza fog még térni az iskolába, még ha egy kis része mindig is vissza vágyott. Ha jól végig gondolta, utoljára akkor volt igazán boldog, amikor a Roxfortban volt.

Ahogy Remus azt sem gondolta volna, hogy éppen tanárként fog visszatérni. A tanítás az ő problémájával abszurdumnak tűnt. James gyakran mondogatta, hogy katedra volna Remusnak való, de őt a realitás érzéke mindig is visszatartotta. Még véletlenül sem akart az elkerülhetetlennél több embert veszélybe sodorni. És már azt is csodának élte meg, hogy vérfarkasként egyáltalán emberek közé engedték gyerekkorában.

Albus Dumbledore azonban nem látta ezt annyira képtelen ötletnek.

Sirius Black szökése után pár nappal felkereste azzal, hogy azt szeretné, ha Remus a Roxfortban tanítana. A férfi tudta, hogy ismét kap egy esélyt az igazgatótól, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ennek az ajánlat a hátterében több áll annál, mint hogy a professzor úgy véli a férfi jó tanár lenne.

_Ott ültek az aprócska félhomályos konyhában, Remus felállt és a Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számát az asztalra tette._

_\- Miatta? – kérdezte csendesen. Nem kellett többet mondania, az igazgató értette._

_\- Kedves fiam… - kezdte a férfi atyaian, de Remus életében először a szavába vágott._

_\- Miatta, ugye? Azért akarja, hogy a Roxfortban legyek, mert megszökött? Nem vagyok már gyerek – méltatlankodott._

_Dumbledore elnézte egy ideig az egykori diákját. Az évek és a veszteségek sokat változtattak rajta, már nem az a kisfiú volt, akinek ő hozta el a roxforti levelét._

_\- Igen – bólintott Dumbledore higgadtan. – de nem azért, mert nem bízom benned, nem azért, hogy szemmel tartsalak. Épp ellenkezőleg, azt akarom, hogy az iskolában legyen az az ember, aki a legjobban ismeri őt…_

_Remus arca elsötétült: - Nem ismerem. Egyszer ismertem egy fiút, aki a testvérem volt, de az, nem ez az ember volt._

_Megfordult és kibámult az éjszakába._

_Tényleg nem ismerte őt. Az a Sirius Black, aki tíz éven keresztül a legjobb barátja volt, aki először mondta neki, hogy és mégis kit érdekel, ha vérfarkas vagy?, akivel mindig ott voltak egymásnak bármi is történjen, ő meghalt régen. Azt nem hitte el, hogy sosem létezett, könnyebb volt arra gondolnia, hogy valamikor meghalt ő is a háborúban._

_Dumbledore csendben várta, hogy a férfi átgondolja a dolgot. Remus fejében pedig valóban vadul kavarogtak a gondolatok, visszatérni a Roxfortba. Vágyta és rettegte az emlékeket. Az egyetlen dolog, ami a Roxfort felé lendítette a mérleg nyelvét Harry volt._

_\- Elvállalom, de mi lesz a... a problémámmal? – fordult meg lehajtott fejjel._

_Az igazgató derűsen ingatta a fejét._

_\- Ugyan fiam, ha tizenegy évesen nem volt semmi probléma, akkor nem hiszem, hogy harminchárom évesen bármi baj történne._

Nagyot sóhajtva felszállt a vonatra. Ösztönösen vitte a lába abba a fülkébe, ahogy ösztönösen tudta, hogy nagyot kell rántani az ajtón, mert akad. Másodéves koruktól fogva, minden utat itt tettek meg. Mikor belépett fogta fel igazán, hol is van. Fullasztó érzés volt a rengeteg emlék közt, de közben egy része úgy érezte hazaért.

Mikor felküzdötte az utazóládáját a csomagtartóba, megakadt a tekintete a peronon egy ismerős alakon. Csak egy pillanatra látta a tömegben, képtelenség volt, hogy ott legyen, mégis úgy érezte, mint aki alól kirántják a talajt. Évek óta nem látta, nem lehet éppen azon a napon a King's Cross-on. Mikor újra meg akarta keresni a tömegben, eltűnt a szeme elől, mintha sosem lett volna ott.

Élt a gyanúval, hogy a fáradtság és az emlékek űznek tréfát az érzékeivel és nem is volt ott, akit látni vélt. Mélyet sóhajtott és behúzodott a sarokba. Szinte rögtön elnyomta az álom, ahogy a vonat nagyot rándulva elindult. Előző este telihold volt. Hosszú idő után az egyik legpihentetőbb alvása volt az, az ütemesen zakatoló vonaton.

Egészen addig, míg meg nem érezte azt a különös csontig hatoló hideget.

**oOo**

_„A gonosz és végtelenül hiú királynét, önhittségéért az istenek megbüntették..."_

A lány dühösen csapta le a kopott bőrkötéses könyvet, aminek a gerincén a hámló betűk már olvashatatlanok voltak.

A fülkében ülő, és addig elmélyülten beszélgető, útitársai elhallgattak, a lány egészen elfeledkezett róluk. Mélyen a táskájába süllyesztette a könyvét, és az odakinti monoton esőt és a szürke tájat kezdte figyelni. Ahogy elhagyták Londont elkezdett esni.

A lány hirtelen nem tartotta olyan jó ötletnek, hogy roxfortos legyen, pedig egészen kiskora óta másra sem vágyott.

Félt. Nincs mit szépíteni ezen, megijedt. Tizenhárom éves volt és minden ami addig volt, eltűnni látszott. A Beauxbatons-ban volt valaki, Cassie, Girard professzor lánya, amit nem mindig szeretett, de az is valaki. Itt viszont senki sem ismerte őt, és ő sem ismert senkit. Sóvárogta ezt az új érzést, de el is rettent tőle.

A vonat érezhetően lassulni kezdett, végül egy határozott rántással lefékezett.

\- Ez mi volt? – fordult a két társa felé. Elvégre ők már nem először tették meg az utat a Roxfortba.

\- Passz – rázta a fejét a lány. Látszott rajta és a társán, hogy sejtelmük sincs arról, mi történik.

Mikor rövid pislákolás után a világítás is kialudt a lánynak már a kezében volt a pálcája, hallott valami roxfortos szabályról, hogy iskolán kívül nem varázsolhatnak, de az anyja szerint ez a vonaton már nem számított komolyan: – Lumos!

\- Ti is érzitek a hideget? – kérdezte a fiú és fázósan összébb húzta magát.

Odakint zuhogott az eső, a hőmérséklet pedig pillanatok alatt csökkent, már a leheletük is párát vert a félhomályos kupéban.

\- Aha – bólintott Cassie és kilépett a folyosóra, ahogy a többi fülkéből is jó néhányan kihajoltak, senki sem értette, hogy mi folyik a vonaton.

Egyre nagyobb fejetlenség alakult ki odakint, mindenki a folyosón toporgott, a kupékban fojtott hangon mentek a beszélgetések, néhány pedig megindultak, hogy utána járjanak a dolognak. Cassie jobbnak látta, ha behúzza maga mögött az ajtót és visszaül. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, de ugrásra kész volt, ha bármi váratlan történne.

\- Láttál valamit? – kérdezte a lány, miközben a pálcája fényénél látszott, hogy ő is eléggé meg van ijedve, akárcsak a fiú. Cassie a derengő fényben látta csak meg, hogy a lány valamivel fiatalabb nála, nem lehetett több tizenkét évesnél.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét és belebújt a kabátjába, amit az anyja erőltetett rá. - de jobb, ha nektek is elől a pálcátok.

Hosszú percek teltek el a sötétben, a folyosó elcsendesedett és egyre hidegebb volt, a kabin ablakán megfagyott a pára. Valahol a közelben egyszer csak valaki felsikoltott, de félelmetesen gyorsan el is hallgatott. Egy másodperccel később pedig egy sötét árny suhant a fülkéjük ajtaja előtt. Még hidegebb lett és rosszul eső, kellemetlen borzongás futott át a gyerekeken.

\- Ez mi volt?! – suttogta az idegességtől magas hangon a fiú.

Cassie, egy pillanatra kiverte a hideg veríték.

\- Remélem nem az, amire gondolok – motyogta.

A fiatalabb lánnyal összeakadt a pillantásuk a pálcáik fényénél, de az nem kérdezett semmit, csak nagy komolyan bólintott. Cassie-nek az volt az érzése, hogy a kislány látott már egyet s mást. Újból egy kiáltást hallottak, de most távolabbról és a folyosón egy halvány ezüstös fény villant fel, majd valaki elsietett a folyosón. Nem sokkal később pislákolva visszatért a világítás, a vonat pedig lassan újra megindult.

\- Nox – motyogta Cassie és ezzel egy időben egy sárga-nyakkendős prefektus nyitott be.

\- Minden rendben? – nézett körbe a prefektus-fiú gyorsan.

A három gyerek összenézett, majd egyetértésben bólintottak.

\- Öhm, bocsi, mi volt ez az előbb? – kérdezte a vörös lány.

Az felsóhajtott: – Dementorok, hosszú… ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie, de most már minden oké.

A prefektusfiú tovább sietett, de ők hárman pedig némán nézték egymást, a hallottakat emésztgették.

\- Dementorok, mint… mint amik az Azkabant őrzik? – kérdezte a fiú.

Cassie hirtelen úgy érezte megvilágosodott, az anyja tudta. Azt nem tudta, hogyan volt lehetséges, de teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy az anyja tudott a dementorokról. Ezért is aggódott annyira, ezért volt a kabát és ezért… belenyúlt a kabát zsebébe, egy nagy tábla csokoládé volt az.

Gyorsan feltörte és megkínálta a többieket: - Csokit? Elvileg jót tesz ilyenkor.

A két társa bizalmatlanul összenézett, de elfogadták. Mikor Cassie is bekapott egy kockát belátta, hogy az anyjának tényleg igaza volt, a csokoládé segít.

A vörös lány Cassie felé fordult és kezet nyújtott: – Ginny vagyok – majd a társára mutatott. – Ő pedig Neville.

\- Cassie – viszonozta a bemutatkozást.

\- Nem láttalak még, hányad éves vagy? – kérdezte Ginny.

\- Harmad – felelte Cassie. – Harmadéves, griffendéles.

\- Az nem lehet – rázta a fejét Neville értetlenül.


	3. 02 fejezet

**2\. fejezet**

_\- Barátok voltunk, a Roxfortban._

**oOo**

Ahogy lehunyta a szemét megrohanták az emlékek.

_\- Holdsáp, ne csináld már – kiáltott fel James nevetve megjátszott méltatlankodással._

_Lehunyta a szemét és nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni James világmegváltó őrült ötletről. Nem és nem! Ő már prefektus, nem fog részt venni abban, hogy Pipo… szóval, hogy Pitont és a többi mardekárost szívassák._

_Különben is fáradt volt az ötleteléshez. Előző este telihold volt és megint egyedül volt. Hosszú idő óta ez volt az első holdtölte, amit a fiúk nélkül töltött._

_Persze ők meg akarták szervezni, hogy meglátogatják és az utolsó hetet együtt töltik, de Remus tartott tőle, hogy lebuknak az apja előtt. Aki már így is gyanúsan méregette a fiát, mikor az a nyáron Potteréknél töltötte pár hetet. De végül is Lyall Lupin ráhagyta a fiára, tegyen, amit akar, kellően felnőtt, és meg kell tanulnia élni a helyzetével._

_\- Nem – rázta a fejét. – Én kimaradok ebből és nem akarok részleteket, nem akarok pontot levonni._

_\- Hah, még hogy pontot levonni! – nevetett fel Sirius. – És utána majd saját magad is elkapod az éjszakai tilosban járásokon? Ágas, szerinted adott már valaki saját magának büntetőfeladatot?_

A vonat indulása után nem sokkal sikerült elaludnia, álomtalan álom volt, de nem bánta utólag. Hosszú ideje az egyik legpihentetőbb alvása volt az a zakatoló vonaton.

Mígnem meg nem érezte azt a különös csontig hatoló hideget és azt a halálhörgéshez hasonlatos hangot.

Dementorok!

Ezer közül is megismerte volna azt az érzést. Nem gondolkozott, nem keresett emlékeket, csupán félálomban kitapintotta a pálcáját. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit már a csuklyás lénnyel szemben állt, ki sem kellett mondania a szavakat, elég volt csak a gondolat, már is megjelent a patrónusa.

\- Senki sem rejtegeti Sirius Blacket.

**oOo**

Csend.

A Griffendél-torony néma csendbe burkolózott, mintha nem aznap érkezett volna meg vagy száz diák a nyári szünidőről és vette volna újból be a kastélyt. De ők már aludtak.

Az alsóbb éveseket kifárasztotta a vonatút és a beosztás izgalma, az újdonság varázsa. Az idősebbeket pedig a viszontlátás öröme, hosszan beszélgettek a hálókörletben, a klubhelységben és a folyosókon, egymás szavába vágva mesélték az élményeiket.

Éjjel kettőre viszont minden elcsendesedett, csak egyetlen diák volt még ébren. Cassie álmatlanul forgolódott a szorosan behúzott baldachin mögött. Mikor a vonaton elmesélte Ginny-nek és Neville-nek, hogyan is lett griffendéles az amire nem gondolt, amit igyekezett kizárni a tudatából az elmúlt hetekben alattomosan tört elő. A Teszlek Süveg szavai ott dübörögtek a fülében.

_\- Hát itt vagy végre... tudod mióta várok már rád?! – Büszke, akarnok, ravasz, akár a többi… – … Lám csak bátor, ez ritka. És önfeláldozó, igazi griffendéles szívet rejt a mardekáros fifika és a hollóhátas észből meg a hugrabugos hűségből sincs híján._

_Miközben a süveg megállíthatatlanul beszélt hozzá egyetlen gondolat fészkelte be magát a gondolataiba. Akár a többi…_

_\- Te ismerted őt! Ismerted az apámat!_

_\- Minden ősödet ismertem. Na, folytassuk... szóval ott tartottam, hogy... a szív, az kell nekünk, a legfontosabb mindig a szív... Legyen a GRIFFENDÉL!_

„Minden ősödet… Minden ősödet ismertem"

Az apját is. Az apját, akire a lány nem emlékezett. Az apja, aki ezek szerint varázsló volt. Az apja, akiről, sosem beszéltek. Az apja, aki halott volt.

Magára húzott egy pulóvert és egy farmert, és hangtalanul osont ki a hálóteremből. A talpát szinte égette a hideg kő, de nem mert cipőt húzni, nehogy felébresszen valakit. A klubhelyiség egyik ablakfülkéjébe kucorodott be és kibámult a sötét éjszakába. Megnyugtatta a sötétség, ahogy a Fekete-tó felszínén megcsillant a fogyó hold fénye.

Határozottan megpróbálta felidézni azokat az alkalmakat, amikor szóba került a férfi, de tényleg alig jutott eszébe bármi is a férfiról. Az édesanyja mindig szomorú lett, ha szóba került, ezért ő nem kérdezett róla. Gondolhatta volna, hogy a férfi varázsló volt, egyértelmű volt. Márpedig akkor roxfortos is kellett, hogy legyen, de ezen sosem gondolkozott korábban.

Egy megfoghatatlan, távoli és sosem létező alak volt számára az apja, aki most valóságossá vált, pedig csak annyit tudott róla, hogy ő is ugyanazok között a falak között élt ennyi idősen.

Vajon miért nem mesélt neki erről az anyja? - morfondírozott csüggedten a szája szélét harpdálva, miközben kifelé bámult az ablakon.

A Fekete-tó partjánál megjelent egy dementor, a lány ijedten összerándult. A csuklyás szörny földöntúli, félelmetes kecsességgel suhant át a tó felett, nyomán egy pillanatra megdermedt a víz felszíne. Már elmúltak azok az idők, mikor az éjszaka közepén sírva riadt fel a dementorok miatt, de ettől még nem szívlelte őket.

\- Merlinre! Hát te meg mi a frászt csinálsz ott?!

A lány félre kapta a fejét, a klubhelyiség túlsó sarkában egy lángoló vörös hajú fiú kétrét görnyedve lihegett, a folyosón kószálhatott és futott. Ahogy a fiú közelített megismerte, ő volt az, aki segített neki a peronon. Nem tudta a nevét.

\- Csak lejöttem – vonta meg a vállát.

\- Aha - bólintott a fiú kétkedve és ledobta magát Cassie-vel szembe egy fotelba, a talárja zsebéből egy pergamen kandikált ki.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte feszengve, mikor a fiú már vagy egy perce érdeklődve nézte őt.

\- Te vagy az új lány – inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés a fiútól, de a lány bólintott. - Fred vagyok – vigyorodott el a fiú.

\- Cassie – bólintott.

A fiú egy pillanatig még elgondolkozva nézte őt, majd hirtelen megszólalt: - Valami baj van?

\- Csak nem tudtam aludni – felelte rögtön.

Igazából nem tudta, hogy gond van-e, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem egy idegen fiúval akar beszélgetni. Hirtelen nagyon hiányzott neki Nicolas, akivel amióta az eszét tudta mindent megosztott. – És te, merre jártál?

\- Erre meg arra – vigyorodott el csibészesen Fred.

Halk beszélgetés és léptek zaja hallatszott a lépcső felől, Cassie megdermedt és beljebb húzódott az ablakfülkében. Két másik fiú volt az.

\- Fred, na végre, azt hittük, hogy elkapott Frics!

\- Megvan minden?

\- Jaja – bólogatott lelkesen a fiú, és nevetve hozzá tette: - Máris megyek, csak kifújom magam, az öreg átkergetett a fél Keleti szárnyon.

\- Oké!

A két fiú nem látta meg Cassie-t a lépcsőről, és úgy tűnt Frednek sem állt szándékában elárulni őt. Mikor a társai vissza mentek a hálókörletbe, felpattant és a lányra kacsintott.

\- Na, hagylak is. Jó éjt, kölyök!

A lánynak ott volt a nyelve hegyén, hogy utána kiált a fiúnak, hogy nem kölyök, de aztán rá hagyta. Kíváncsi lett volna merre járhatott a fiú, az éjszaka közepén, jócskán a takarodó után. És mi az aminek meg kell lennie.

**oOo**

Régen imádta az éjszakákat, a nyáriakat pedig különösen. Kisgyerekként, mindig kimászott az ágyából, odalopózott a súlyos brokát függönyhöz, ami mögé bújva nézte a csillagokat órákon át a látványuk megnyugtatóan hatott rá. Kamaszkorában már az egyetlen dolog, amit szeretett és a családjától származott az a neve volt, a csillagneve. Mikor pedig először sikerült az animágus transzformációja felkacagott, mi mássá is változhatott volna, mint fekete kutyává. Akkoriban az éjszakai csavargásaik során nem sok ideje jutott a csillagokat bámulni, de a hit, hogy a sok millió csillag vigyázza még mindig megnyugtatta. Felnőve, és a Roxfortból kikerülve, pedig még inkább érezte, hogy szüksége van arra, hogy valaki vigyázzon rá. A börtönben viszont nem láthatta az eget, több mint tizenkét éven keresztül, egyetlen egy percre sem, nem őrizték a csillagok.

Fél nap után állt meg először. Nem mert lassítani, vagy visszanézni addig, pedig alig állt már a lábán. De tudta, hogy abban a pillanatban, ahogy észreveszik a szökését mindenki őt fogja keresni. Kutya alakban vágott neki a nyár éjszakának, emberként azonnal rátaláltak volna és annyira gyenge volt, nem tudta képes lenne-e egy teljes transzformációra.

Egy hónapja volt még a nyári szünidőből. Egy hónap és alkalma nyílhat Pettigrew közelébe jutni. Egy hónap, és bosszút állhat Jamesért és Lilyért, a Tekergőkért, az életéért. Mindenért, ami szent volt nekik, és amit Peter elpusztított. A Roxfortban kell elkapnia, máshol nem tudna a Weasley-gyerekek közelébe férkőzni.

Mintegy egy hét telt el a szökése óta, lassabban haladt, mint remélte, de még ez is nagy szó volt tőle, azok után, hogy tizenkét évet száraz kenyéren és vízen töltött az Azkabanban. Londontól nem messze, a város déli határában járt, mikor először pár óránál hosszabb pihenőt engedélyezett magának. Hosszasan ücsörgött egy erdősáv szélén megbújva, a közelben futó autóutat figyelte, amin a muglik az éjszakában siettek Surrey felé.

Lily rémes nővére is ott élt, egyszer elkísérte hozzá Jamest, nem volt egy szívet derítő látogatás, pedig Sirius mércéje elég alacsonyan volt, ha családról volt szó. Jobb híján viszont Harry-nek most ott kellett lennie a nagynénjénél. Fáradtan nyújtózott egyet. Veszélyes. Ezzel tisztában volt, de mégis mikor érdekelte őt, hogy veszélyes, vagy esetleg őrültség? Csak egynapos kitérő lenne és látná a fiú.

Másnap este mikor elérte azt a jelentéktelen kis városkát, ahol Petunia Dursley élt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is gondolt tulajdonképpen, az egyforma házak között, már nem emlékezett, hol is lakott pontosan az a borzasztó nő. Az se volt biztos, nem költözött el már a család. Hogyan is láthatná Harry-t?

Átkozta az ostobaságát, mikor az egyik kockaház ajtaja kivágódott és nagy lendülettel egy kamaszforma fiú egy óriási ládával rontott ki rajta. Sirius a szemközti házfalnak lapult. Először nem látta jól a fiút, de ahogy megfordult, a ház fényei megvilágították a kócos sötét haját és az arcát, azonnal felismerte.

_James!_ \- Egy fájdalmas pillanatra azt hitte James Pottert látja. A kamasz James Pottert, ha egészen pontos akart lenni. Szinte hajszálra olyan volt a fiú, mint a barátja. Persze Harry már kicsiként is szakasztott az apja volt, de az ilyen szintű hasonlóságra még Sirius sem volt felkészülve.

A kertek alatt követni kezdte Harry-t, aki néhány sarokkal arrébb állt meg és felült egy alacsony kerítésre, szemmel láthatóan feldúlt volt és nem tudta, hogy mit is kezdjen magával. Ezt jól ismerte, számtalanszor vágta rá a családjára az ajtót a Grimmauld téren. Közelebb merészkedett hozzá, alig pár méterre volt tőle, mikor a fiú a ládájában kotorászott, de egyszer csak megdermedt, majd hirtelen felegyenesedett és megpördült. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú meglássa, de míg az ösztönösen hátrált megrémülve a kutyától, addig ő minden vonását igyekezett az emlékezetébe vésni.

A következő pillanatban felgyorsultak az események, Harry megbotlott és elvágódott a járdán, majd egy gondolattal később a Kóbor Grimbusz fékezett le nagy hanggal pár méterre a fiútól. Siriusnak több sem kellett, épp elég volt, hogy Harry meglátta, nem akart még több varázslóval találkozni. Egy szempillantás alatt olvadt be a fekete éjszakába újból a kertek alatt.

A következő hetekben legalább olyan kemény utat tett meg Roxmortsig, mint amilyet Surrey-ig. Az emberek lakta területeket kerülve, utak mentén, erdősávokon átvágva tartott északnak. Minél kevesebb feltűnést keltve, de néha kisebb városokba, falvakba be kellett térnie, hogy élelmet szerezzen.

Abból, hogy nem találtak eddig rá, arra következtetett, hogy nem ismerik az animágus alakját. Ami egy részről megnyugtató volt, de más részről aggasztó. Nem maradt hát senki, aki beszéljen Tapmancsról.

A roxforti tanév első napján már ott volt az iskolától pár méterre és a Fúriafűz gyökerei közt meglapulva figyelte, ahogy a kastélyt ellepik a diákok.

**oOo**

Mindenki a körülötte állókkal beszélgetett, egyesek a székeiken ücsörögtek, mások az asztalokon a feltornyozott akták között. Annyian voltak, a hatalmas központi irodába, egy knútot sem lehetett volna leejteni. Beszélgettek, és feszülten figyeltek. Aurorok voltak, tudták, hogy nem hiába rendelték mindannyiójukat be egyszerre a parancsnokságra, sőt még az utolsó éves auror-növendékek is a terem végében húzódtak meg.

Igaz, sokat találgatni nem kellett, mind tudták, hogy Sirius Black még mindig szabadlábon volt, és hogy ez nem maradhatott így.

\- Egy hónap!

Rufus Scrimgeour most nem üvöltözött, mint általában, hanem ahogy Blair Renaird nevezte magában, a csendes gyilkos volt.

\- Egy hónapja keressük Blacket, minden eredmény nélkül! – higgadtan és vészjóslóan beszélt, egyesek szerint ez még rosszabb volt, mint mikor üvöltözött. Nem lehetett tudni, mikor és szakad el a cérna nála és robban fel tényleg. – Egyetlen ember és több, mint egy hónapja kergetjük az országban! Rajtunk röhög mindenki! Ne is számítsanak arra, hogy bármelyiküknek is lesz egy perc nyugta, míg el nem kapjuk!

Blair az asztalán ült és figyelmesen nézett a parancsnokra: - Kijutott az Azkabanból – jelentette ki határozottan a lány és mindenki megdermedt és őrá sandítottak, majd vissza Scrimgeourra.

A kapitány arca megrándult, közel volt ahhoz, hogy minden elfojtott dühe előtörjön.

\- Köszönjük Renaird! - felelte élesen. - Egyéb mesteri észrevétel?

\- Nem. Úgy értem, úgy gondolkozunk, mint mikor általában el akarunk kapni valakit. De ő nem átlagos. Ideje lenne úgy is kezelnünk. Azt aki, megszökik az Azkabanból, nem lehet egy lapon említeni bármelyik másik bűnözővel. Rá kell jönnünk, hogyan is szökött meg és, ami még fontosabb hogy miért, miért most? Az ő fejével kell gondolkozzunk, enélkül esélyünk sincs.

Scrimgeour ahelyett, hogy a lánynak támadt átgondolta a szavait és ízlelgette az ötletet. Végül mindenki legnagyobb megdöbbenésére bólintott.

\- Jó gondolat, Renaird, fog maga mellé pár diákot – a sarokban ácsorgó kissé megszeppent diákok felé intett, majd megkereste a terem túl felében az egyik férfit. – Doge, maga meg segít nekik! Renaird a főnök!

Valerius Doge, aki az ajtó mellett támaszkodott csak komolyan bólintott, értette a parancsot.

\- Mindenki más folytatja az eddigi keresést. Blacket napokon belül újra az Azkabanban akarom tudni! Értették? – az aurorok egy emberként bólintottak. – Akkor lelépni!

**oOo**

\- Hogy taníthat egyáltalán?! - dohogott Cassie ebéd közben, miközben Neville Longbottom próbálta nyugtatni.

Ginny Weasley felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor a másik lány számára ismeretlen, de elég sértően hangzó jelzőkkel illette a tanárukat, sejtette, hogy franciául volt, de jobbnak látta nem feszegetni.

Cassie és Neville elég hamar felfedezték, hogy az órarendjük szinte teljesen megegyezik. A lány nehezen engedte közel magához az embereket, ezt Nicolas, az unokatestvére tanúsíthatta. Neville-lel viszont most más volt a helyzet, egészen hamar megkedvelték egymást a kissé esetlen griffendéles fiúval. Néhány nap után együtt mentek szinte minden órára, egy padban ültek, együtt ebédeltek és együtt tanultak. És olykor még az egy évvel fiatalabb Ginny is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

Ők hárman bár elsőre egészen különbözőek voltak, mégis egészen jól kijöttek egymással, úgy tűnt a vonaton történetek láthatlanul kapcsolták össze őket, pedig azóta egy szót sem ejtettek róla. Különböző okokból de, mindhárman kissé kívülállónak érezték magukat a többi griffendéles között. Bár míg Neville esetében elsőre is egyértelmű volt, hogy a kissé esetlen és félénk fiú, miért lóg ki a sorból, addig ez Ginny Weasley esetében nem volt ennyire egyértelmű Cassie számára, de úgy tűnt, hogy a lány kerüli az évfolyamtársait.

Cassie kezdete igazán megszeretni és kiismerni a kastélyt, és barátokat is szerzett, az órái nagy részét pedig élvezte, nem is kellett volna több, még a dementorokról is előszeretettel megfeledkezett az anyjának írt levelében. Viszont az első duplabájitaltan óra, ahol a lány először találkozott Perselus Pitonnal felülírta az addigi tökéletesség-szériát.

Azelőtt a bizonyos óra előtt a lány, mint az összes közös órájuk előtt, megkérdezte Neville-t, hogy mit kell tudni a professzorról. A fiú arcából kifutott minden szín és szinte dadogva válaszolta, hogy Piton professzor a mardekár házvezető tanára és nagyon-nagyon szigorú. Nem ragozta tovább, ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát, Cassie ezt kissé furcsállta, mert bár Neville nem úgy tűnt, de szeretett beszélni, ha valaki figyelt rá.

A tanóra egy sötét és dohos pinceteremben volt megtartva. A gyér fényben a professzor csupa fekete és sápadt alakja egyenesen félelmetesnek hatott. A lány szerint a férfi direkt rájátszott arra, hogy minél félelmetesebb legyen a diákjai számára.

Cassie az óra első percétől figyelt. Nem is a tananyagra volt annyira kíváncsi, mint inkább a professzorra. A griffendélesek egy része alig leplezett utálattal méregette a professzort, míg a másik részük igyekezett láthatatlanná válni. Az osztály mardekáros fele viszont igazán elemében volt és a professzor elnézett nekik mindent. Ez a fajta nyílt kivételezés minden egyes perccel ellenszenvesebbé tette a férfit a lány szemében.

Az óra azonban többé-kevésbé nyugalmasan telt, azt leszámítva, hogy az előttük lévő padokban a mardekáros és griffendéles fiúk fojtott hangon hergelték egymást. Cassie nem értette, hogy miről beszéltek, de nem is igazán érdekelte, hogy mit magyaráz az a szőke mardekáros fiú a többinek, aki megmaratta magát pár nappal korábban az egyik hippogriffel.

Amikor azonban a professzor körbe járt az óra közepén, hogy ellenőrizze az addigi munkákat, a csupa ideg Neville elsápadt és halványan reszketni kezdett a keze. A lány gyorsan belepillantott a fiú rikítóan narancs színű üstjébe, majd a sajátjába, ami sápadt zöld volt. Tudta, hogy az övé sem tökéletes, de azt is, hogy a fiúé messze áll az elvárásoktól.

\- Mit tettél bele? - súgta oda a fiúnak, hátha sikerül rájönniük, hogy javítsák ki, amíg odaér hozzájuk a férfi.

Neville azonban tanácstalanul rázta a fejét. Piton professzor úgy vonult végig az asztalok között, hogy az Cassie véleménye szerint, bármelyik kint cirkáló dementornak becsületére vált volna.

Mikor odaért hozzájuk kezdetét vette a fiú nyilvános megszégyenítése. A professzor fennhangon sorolta a hibákat és azt, hogy a fiú semmire sem képes csak úgy mellesleg tette hozzá. Az első sorokban ülő mardekárosok kaján vigyorral füleltek és nem győzték a nevetésüket visszafojtani, míg a griffendélesek magukban háborogtak. Végül a férfi kijelentette, hogy óra végén, akármi is lesz a főzettel azt kipróbálják Neville varangyán.

\- Szeretne mondani valamit? - kérdezte Cassie-től, aki dühösen méregette.

\- Nem, professzor úr.

\- Helyes, akkor munkára – mondta és elviharzott mellettük.

Az óra végére Neville Cassie és az előttük ülő lány, Hermione hathatós segítségével közel elfogadhatóvá javította a főzetet.

Cassie undorodva figyelte a jelenetet, mikor Piton professzor, valami cirkuszi látványosságként bírta az osztály figyelmét, amikor a varangyon kipróbálta a főzetet. A bájital működött. A griffendélesek egy emberként sóhajtottak fel, míg a mardekárosok csalódottak morogtak.

\- Öt pont a griffendéltől – jelentette ki a férfi és a két lány felé. - amiért segítettek neki. Fejenként.

A háztársaik arcáról lefagyott a mosoly, Cassie ellenben gúnyosan felszisszent.

\- Van valami hozzáfűzni valója? – kérdezte ismét a férfi és vészjósló lassúsággal fordult a lány felé.

\- Minden bizonnyal Önnek van igaza, tanár úr – felelte a lány, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy érződjön a finom irónia a hangjában.

Miután az ebéd alatt kidühöngte magát a lány az újdonsült barátaira nézett.

\- Mondjátok, hogy ez a Lupin, nem ilyen.

Neville megrázta a fejét.

\- Új tanár – vont vállat Ginny az átváltoztatástan házija felett. - Mivel változtatunk bogarat gombbá?

\- _Vertite_ – vágta rá gondolkozás nélkül Cassie. - Nagyon remélem, hogy nem hasonlít Pitonra.

Ginny leírta a varázsigét és felnézett. - Fredéknek volt már órája vele, azt mondták, hogy jófej. Pedig ők aztán tanárra ilyet nem mondanak csak úgy.

\- Fred? - kérdezett vissza a lány.

\- Az egyik bátyám – vont vállat Ginny, mire a lány értetlen tekintetére folytatta, nem szokta meg, hogy van aki nem ismeri a testvéreit. - Hat bátyám van, négyen még roxfortosok.

Cassie bólintott, közben az az a fiú jutott eszébe, akivel az első napon találkozott. Ő lenne tehát Ginny egyik bátyja? Végül is hasonlítottak egymásra.

**oOo**

Az Azkaban felett sosem sütött a nap. Nem lehetett volna megmondani, hogy ez a viharos Északi-tenger miatt volt, vagy a dementorok miatt. Fekete ég, fekete víz, fekete falak, még a fények is feketék voltak.

Blair Renaird maga sem tudta, hogy mit keres, de ott állt az Azkaban rémítő fekete kapujában négy auror tanonccal a háta mögött, a sor végén pedig Valerius Doge-zsal, aki olyan arccal méregette az erőd méteres vastagságú falait, mint aki a kivégzésére vár. A férfi már a harmadik szál cigarettát szívta halványan reszkető kézzel, Blair még sosem látta ilyennek a férfit, pedig ismerte már egy ideje, de nem tudta elítélni őt ezért, senki sem akart önszántából az Azkabanba menni.

A fiatal nő gyorsan hátra fordult és végig nézett a csapatán.

\- Patrónust mindenki tud idézni?

A diákok idegesen néztek össze, de végül bizonytalanul bólintottak, ez nem győzte meg őt túlságosan. A dementorok egyikei voltak a legveszedelmesebb lényeknek, csak azért, mert most éppen szövetséget kötöttek velük a varázslók és eléjük dobták a foglyaikat, még meg kellene tanulniuk védekezni ellenük.

\- Igen – felelte kicsit magabiztosan a legelöl álló fakó rózsaszín hajú lány.

Alig pár évvel volt fiatalabb Blairnél. Már egészen el is felejtette, hogy milyen is volt kezdőnek lenni, pedig nem is olyan rég még ő is csak egy auror-jelölt volt. Mégis olyan volt, mintha már egy egész élet telt volna el azóta már.

\- Helyes, akkor készüljetek, szükség lesz rá.

Ahogy kitárult a kapu és az erőd parancsnok nyomában beléptek a börtönbe azonnal az arcukba vágott a jeges csontig hatoló hideg, amit a dementorok közelsége okozott. Blair hátra fordult, Valerius ezüst oroszlánja már előugrott a pálcájából, a fiatal nő intett a diákoknak, hogy tegyen hasonlóképpen és idézzék meg a patrónusaikat.

Szétváltak, Blair a folyosókon kutakodott két diákkal, míg a csapat másik fele Valerius felügyelete alatt vizsgálta át centiméterről centiméterre a cellát. A legkülönbözőbb igéket használták, hogy az emberi nyomokat, vagy fekete mágiára utaló jeleket felfedjenek, de mindhiába. Az alapján, amit találtak Sirius Blacknek még a cellájában kellett volna lennie.

\- Már voltak itt… amikor Black megszökött – mondta idegesen Abe Garner, az erődparancsnok, Valeriusnak. Azt hitte, hogy ő vezeti a csapatot, elvégre ő volt a rangidős, aki már hosszú évek óta az egyik legkiválóbb auror volt. Régről ismerték is egymást, Valerius Doge nem egy embert juttatott közvetve vagy közvetlenül az Azkaban falai közé. Egyértelműnek tűnt külső szemmel, hogy adtak alá fél tucat újoncot, hogy nyomozzon ő is Black után.

A fiatal férfi a szemközti üres cella rácsának dőlve cigarettázott, – már vagy féldobozzal elszívott, mióta a szigeten voltak, – és nem adta jelét annak, hogy ki akarná javítani Garnert abban, hogy őt nézte a kis egységük vezetőjének. Valójában, ezt már jó előre megbeszélték Blairrel: a boszorkány volt a jobb nyomolvasó, míg Valerius a jobb vallató. Megvolt az a különleges képessége, hogy ösztönösen bíztak benne az emberek és megnyíltak előtte, neki pedig nem kellett tennie semmit, csak barátságosnak lenni és könnyednek, miközben minden aprócska részletet megjegyzett és észrevétlenül irányította a beszélgetést, könnyebb is volt úgy ha őt nézték a parancsnoknak.

\- Tudja, hogy van ez, mi sem vagyunk tévedhetetlenek. És Blacket még mindig nem találjuk… a kölyköknek meg – intett lazán a cellában matató fiatalok felé, és igyekezett elnyomni a torkában szorító rettegő érzést, amit a börtön váltott ki belőle. - kell, hogy gyakoroljanak.

Olyan baráti hangon beszélt, hogy Garner nyugodtabb képet vágott.

\- Amúgy milyen rab volt? - kérdezte lazán és nagyot szívott a cigarettából.

\- Black? - kérdezte Garner újból idegesebben.

Valerius válaszként és kifújta a füstöt: - Tudja, ismertem, még régről…

\- Barátok voltak?

Valerius halkan felnevetett, mintha a gondolat is abszurd lett volna: - Ő azt hiszem, nem ezt a szót használta volna – felelte végül. - Mondjuk úgy voltak közös ismerőseink.

Abe Garner erre egyszer csak megnyílt és dőlt belőle a szó, még ha olykor meg is akadt.

\- Ő volt a legkülönösebb mind közül. Persze eleinte nem volt benne semmi érdekes, ugyanolyan apátiába süllyedt mikor behozták, mint az összes… tudja, már akkor is én voltam az egyik parancsnok, emlékszem arra a napra mikor behozták. Ahogy telt az idő kezdett kicsit más lenni, de nem tulajdonítottunk neki nagy jelentőséget…

\- Miben volt más? - kérdezte halkan Valerius, nem akarta megakasztani a férfit és nem akart erőszakosnak sem tűnni, de megfeszült és úgy itta a szavait, mint egy vadászkutya, aki szagot fogott.

\- Nem igazán reagált semmire, ez még nem is igazán furcsa. De ha jobban megnézte, akkor az a benyomása volt az embernek, hogy mintha… olyan volt mintha kizárta volna a dementorokat. Nem mondom, hatottak rá és ő is szenvedett tőlük, de valahogy szenvtelenné vált. Olyan volt, mint akit nem érdekel semmi, mintha nem is itt lenne...

\- És ez olyan egyedi itt?

\- Ez így elmondva nem, de… de maga nem látta őt. Más volt, valami más volt benne, nem látszott őrültnek. És aztán valami történt… - a férfi megint elhallgatott, Val egy rövid ideig hagyta, de mikor az nem folytatta kénytelen volt visszakérdezni.

\- Igen? - Ám Garner megmakacsolta magát és nem folytatta. - Nekem elmondhatja – tette hozzá halkan.

A férfi hirtelen szembe fordult vele, de nem is a szemébe nézett hanem valahova a Valerius mögötti üres cella falára.

\- Nem olyan régen valami megváltozott, éberebb lett. Mint… mint aki felébredt, vagy magához tért volna valamilyen mély álomból… És beszélt, motyogott és kiáltozott… leginkább álmában. Persze ez se ritka itt – mondta a ki nem mondott kérdésre. – De ő korábban sosem beszélt, az első pár napot leszámítva. És a tekintete… a tekintete félelmetes volt, értelem tükröződött benne… Ami ennyi idő után, képtelenségnek tűnt. Volt benne valami félelmetes. Vissza gondolva, azt hiszem figyelt minket.

Valerius mindent egyes szót megjegyzett, ha valakit, aki tizenöt éve az Azkaban parancsnoka így ki tud borítani egy rab viselkedése, az komoly, pláne ha szökéssel végződik. Blair időközben oda oldalgott mellé és az arckifejezéséből Valerius leszűrte, hogy nem járt sikerrel egyik csapat sem, nem úgy mint ő, sokkal több, mindent megtudott a fogolyról, mint számított rá. Még meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mit motyogott a férfi, de volt egy égetőbb kérdése.

\- Mikor kezdődött?

\- Nem tudni biztosan, de nyáron, mikor Caramel itt volt már biztos ilyen volt.

\- Miből gondolja? - kérdezte gyorsan, mielőtt Blair még közbe szólhatott volna.

Érdekes éppen a miniszter látogatásához kötni ezt a felfedezést, hacsak nem történt akkor valami.

\- Elkérte az újságját – vont vállat a parancsnok.

A kijelentés annyira egyszerű és lényegtelennek tűnt, mégis úgy megdöbbentette őket, hogy nem tudták türtőztetni magukat.

\- Hogy? - kérdezte elsápadva Valerius.

\- Mit csinált? - hördült fel Blair, nem volt biztos, hogy a kérdés Sirius Blackre, Cornelius Caramelre vagy éppen Garner parancsnokra vonatkozik.

A férfi értetlenül nézte őket és válaszolt: - Caramelnél volt az aznapi Próféta, Black elkérte, a miniszter pedig odaadta neki.

Valeriusnak fejében száguldoztak a gondolatok, mi van ha az újság volt, ami beindította Blacket, ami visszarántotta a valóságba. Nem is gondoltak eddig arra, hogy mi volt az, ami miatt éppen most szökött meg a férfi. Mi van ha volt benne valami, ami a szökésre ösztönözte. Lenne egy biztos nyomuk.

Úgy nézett ki, hogy Blair is hasonlóképpen gondolkodik, ugyanis berontott a cellába és elkiáltotta magát.

\- Hol van?!

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte a rózsaszín hajú fiatal lány.

\- Újságot találtatok?! - kérdezte, mire a fiatalok a kezébe adták a Reggeli Próféta egyik elrongyolódott nyári számát.

Blair bőszen forgatta a lapot nyomok után kutatva.

\- Ez benne volt valamelyik jelentésben? - ráncolta a homlokát Valerius és elhajította a körmére égett csikket.

\- Miért, fontos? - sápadt falfehérré Garner.

\- Miért is lenne az? - vette oda ironikusan a boszorkány és a sarkában a patrónusával elviharzott.

Ha volt valami, amiben hasonlított Scrimgeour-ra az az volt, hogy ő is gyűlölte dilettánsokat.

**oO****o**

Nem egész három napja volt roxforti tanár, de úgy érezte megtalálta a helyét. Szeretett végre újból emberek közt lenni. A Roxfort is az egyike volt azoknak a dolgoknak, amik annyira hiányoztak neki.

És élvezte a tanítást. Élénken élt az emlékeiben milyen diáknak lenni, milyenek azok az órák, amiket rendszeresen el akartak lógni, milyen unalmasak és semmitmondóak voltak egyes professzorok. Egy valamit tudott, ő nem akar ilyen lenni. És úgy látszott, hogy a módszereire a gyerekek is vevők.

Teltek a napok és izgatottan várta a szerdát, mikor a harmadéves griffendélesekkel van órája. Harryékkel. A fiúval a vonatút óta nem találkozott. Hihetetlen volt, ahogy külsőre hasonlított Jamesre, bár McGalagony szerint éppen ott volt benne Lily is.

Pár perc késéssel érkezett a tanterembe, ahol már az egész osztály helyet foglalt és előkészült az órához. Remus önkéntelenül mosolyodott el halványan, ezt az órát várta a legjobban, ott volt Harry is a diákok között a két barátjával. Végig futtatta a tekintetét az osztályon, látszólag nem hiányzott senki, bár az egyik hátsó padban ülő Neville Longbottom aggódó pillantásokkal méregeti az ajtót. Már éppen kérni akarta a diákokat, hogy pakoljanak el, amikor kivágódott az ajtó és egy tizenhárom éves lányka sietett be.

\- Elnézést, tanár úr, de eltévedtem.

Remus érdeklődve nézte a lányt, aki alig zavartatva magát ült le teljes magabiztossággal Neville Longbottom mellé.

\- Öhm... Semmi baj, - mondta, kellett egy másodperc, míg vissza tud térni az órához. - Kérni akartam, hogy rakjátok el a tankönyveiteket. A mai óra gyakorlati lesz.

Az osztály izgatottan morajlott fel és gyorsan elpakoltak, majd követték Remust. A sor elején éppen Neville Longbottom és az a lány volt, aki késett.

\- Merre jártál? – kérdezte a fiú.

\- Óh, mondtam, csak a könyvemért mentem vissza – felelte a lány könnyeden.

Neville nem felelt, Remus viszont, bár nem szándékozott hallgatózni, hallotta a hangján, hogy a lány elhallgat valamit. Ismerte ezeket a tökéletesen megjátszott könnyed szavakat, nagyon is.

Amikor megérkeztek a tanáriba Piton pattant fel az egyik fotelből. Remus ugyanazt a rosszindulatú fényt látta a szemében, amit gyerekkorukban is szinte mindig. Gyűlölet és undor egyvelege. Bár kijelentette, hogy nem marad, de még az ajtóból visszafordult.

\- Talán még nem figyelmeztettek rá, de ebben az osztályban van Neville Longbottom. A helyedben semmilyen feladatot nem bíznék rá.

Remus a megsemmisült fiúra pillantott, majd az ökölbe szorult kezű lányra mellette, aki ha tanult volna már szemmel verést, akkor Piton egy-két átokkal gazdagabb lett volna, és a többi dühös griffendéles arca sem ígért sok jót. Felvonta a szemöldökét, nem értette, hogy a fiú, mit ártott Pitonnak, de eszébe jutott valami.

\- Pedig én épp Neville-t szeretném megkérni, hogy segítsen nekem a szemléltetésben. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon ügyes lesz.

Elkezdődött az óra és ő a lehető legnagyobb természetességgel beszélt az aggodalmas tekintetű gyerekeknek a mumusokról. Pár perc alatt feloldódtak és már jöttek is a válaszok a kérdéseire. Közben pedig fél szemmel hol Harryt figyelte, hol a Neville melleti lányt.

Remus gyanította, hogy nem ez volt az első eset, amikor Piton a szerencsétlen Longbottom fiút alázta meg, bár az okot nem sejtette. Már pedig Perselus Piton a többi mardekárossal ellentétben, sosem ölt energiát abba, hogy ok nélkül keserítse meg másik életét. Nem. Pitonnal mindig is megvoltak a legpontosabb indokai, hogy kit miért gyűlölt. Nem is tévedett nagyot, mikor megkérdezte a fiútól, hogy mitől fél a legjobban, az a bájitaltan professzort mondta. Remusban ekkor felrémlett Augusta Longbottom jól ismert, szigorú alakja és nem bírta ki, hogy nem szúrjon oda Pitonnak. Utólag egy kicsit gyerekesnek tartotta az ötletet, de nem bánta meg.

A mumus-Piton professzor után, aki Mrs Longbottom ruháit öltötte fel, sorra jött a többi diák Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, majd Ron Weasley. Miután a fiú egy hatalmas pók lábait varázsolta el, hirtelen az a lány is sorra kerülve szembe magát egy óriási patkánnyal. Láthatóan megborzongott, majd tökéletesen hajtotta végre a varázslatot és egy fölényes mosollyal adta át a helyét a következőnek. Remusba megint belevágott a gondolat, hogy annyira ismerősek számára a lány vonásai, a mozdulatai, a határozott fellépése.

Úgy elgondolkozott, hogy majdnem későn ugrott Harry és a dementor-mumus közé, pedig nagyon figyelni akart, nem akarta elvenni a lehetőséget a fiútól a bizonyításra, de Voldemorttal sem akart volna az óra kereteiben találkozni.

Amikor elengedte a diákokat és egyedül maradt az üres tanáriban előkereste a harmadévesek névsorát és újra átfutotta, rajta kellett lennie rajta annak a lánynak is. Ott is volt, mindjárt az elsők közt a pergamenen a név, el nem tudta képzelni, hogy addig, hogy nem vette észre.

**oOo**

Az Abszol út felső végén egy eldugott mellékutcában volt a környék legjobb kocsmája, a Fekete Macska. A műintézmény alapítását egyes regényes alakok úgy datálták, hogy már Griffendél Godrik és Merlin is ott oltotta a szomját, más realistább becslések a tizenhetedik század közepére tették a nyitás dátumát. Egy biztos ember emlékezett óta ott állt már és a vendégkör igen változatos volt, a legpitibb csalóktól az aurorokig mindenkit kiszolgáltak.

Blair Renaird is törzshelyének vallotta a helyet már hosszú évek óta. Eleinte a nagykorúság határán a barátaival mászkáltak oda a nyári szünidőben, majd a Roxfort után is megtartották jó szokásukat új barátokkal, csoporttársakkal, kollégákkal kiegészülve. A fiatal nő szerint az egyetlen hely volt egész Londonban – legalábbis a varázslók közt – ahol tisztes skót whiskey-t mértek.

Azonnal észrevette, hogy valaki érkezett a kocsmába, a szeme sarkából látta a félhomályba hirtelen beszűrődő fényt, és halkan nyikorduló ajtót. Az érzékei különösen kiélesedtek az utóbbi években, de nem törődött a betérővel, helyette továbbra is azt az elrongyolt újságot forgatta, amit az Azkabanból hozott magával. Ám mikor az érkező férfi oda lépett hozzá és egy vastag mappát tett le mellé a pultra már nem ignorálhatta. Óvatosan felsandított az ellenfényben álló férfira, azonnal megismerte őt. A kócos aranyfürtjeiről és a tökéletes görögös profiljáról.

\- Mit keresel itt, Val?

\- Téged – felelte a férfi, leült és intett a csaposnak.

**oO****o**

[**megjegyzés**: 1) Először is, pár mondatot kénytelen voltam átemelni a HP3 könyvből, a jogok tudjátok továbbra is JKR-t illetik én csak köszönöm, hogy játszhatom a történetével.

2) Óriási köszönet a türelemért. Tudom sokkal korábbanra ígértem a fejezetet.

Az ok elég egyszerű és a későbbi csúszásokra is magyarázat: Bár a történet vázlata és az ötlete nagyon régóta a fejemben van -több éve már-, de eddig csak lefirkált jelenetekben létezett, ráadásul úgy is több variációban, különböző narratívákkal. Most mertem csak neki fogni összefésülni/ átírni/ újra alkotni az egész sztorit, és rájöttem, hogy nagyjából mindent meg kell/meg akarok változtatni úgy, hogy mégis illeszkedjen abba a réges régi elképzelésembe.

Viszont mint kiderült, így piszok lassan tudok haladni. Pláne a maximalizmusommal és azzal, hogy tudom még így sem tökéletes, de legalább már merem mutogatni.]


End file.
